


I Could Get Away (If I Wanted To)

by Dynamic_Ideation



Series: Heart Thumps Even Faster [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M, ParkerAllen, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry goes after Kai a second time, and he proves to be just as slippery as before, if not more so in round two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Get Away (If I Wanted To)

“It’s the warlock again,” Cisco’s voice rings out in his ear. “He’s on pyro mode this time.”

“On it.” Barry’s blood surges through his veins as he takes off. The superhero swallows the dread of going up against _him_ again. It’s partly from the embarrassment of the easy escape from their first meeting. Partly because Team Flash hadn’t the foggiest idea how to apprehend this guy. Partly because, deep in the most primal part of himself, Barry is looking forward to it.

He uses his speed to put out the inferno that’s consuming half the city block before going to confront his foe. Thankfully, there aren’t any people around to be caught in the blaze. In a matter of seconds he finds himself in an abandoned warehouse, littered with trash and rusted barrels and the smell of mold, flying at the warlock full speed.

Kai is up to his usual tricks, throwing debris for Barry to dodge and laughing about it. Watching the way he moves his hands, Barry gets an idea. _If I can just get a hold to his hands, keep him from waving them to formulate his next spell, I might be able to subdue him._

That’s how he ends up rolling around on the cracked concrete with one Malachai Parker, grasping at his wrists. Even with Barry’s speed, it’s hard to hold on because Kai’s turned himself slippery. The sensation of their bodies pressing together hard and fast, sliding over each other, colliding again and again, makes Barry’s skin flush and sweat bead on his upper lip. It’s very nearly a game, almost play-wresting. Obviously Kai thinks so; he’s giggling. “This is fun.”

Barry’ embarrassment spurs him to use his body weight to finally pin Kai, and get a hold of his hands. Stalemate. “Give it up, Parker.”

“Don’t you think I could get away if I wanted to?” The smirk on his face is repulsive; and as painfully beautiful as staring at the sun.

“Did you do this just to lure me here?”

“All I wanted was to see you again,” he shrugs, as if it only makes sense. Their chests heave to catch their respective breaths. Their faces are achingly close, their lips almost brushing. Kai lifts his head to mumble into Barry’s ear, his voice low and gravelly, “Have I told you how much I like it when you hold me down?” He relaxes his head onto the floor, gazing at Barry with hooded eyes. “Want to kiss me, Flash?” He tilts his head and licks his lips, as if inviting him to do it. “No witnesses. No one would ever know.”

Barry feels his heart pounding, feels himself inexplicably leaning in. He’s considering it. He shouldn’t have let it cross his mind how much he would love to taste that mouth. Shouldn’t have let himself think about putting this miscreant in his place -by hammering him through the floor with his dick.

Channeling his frustration and confusion he shouts, “I want you out of my city, Malachai!” It’s so loud it rattles his chest, makes his throat sore.

“Oh, come now, you don’t mean that,” Malachai replies in a teasing tone, as he liquifies himself into water droplets, clear and blue, and splashes across the already damp floor, leaving Barry soaking and empty-handed. So much for his theory about the hands. The voice echoes all around him, mocking as always, “Maybe the next time you catch me I’ll give you a bigger prize.”

“Wha-?” Before Barry has a chance to wonder what that means, before he can process how it makes his groin tighten, he materializes in the spot they’d had their first brawl, which is still being cleaned up by the city. “How the hell does he DO that?” Barry yells in frustration. _How quickly can I get back to the warehouse?_ He sighs. _He’ll already be gone._

“What happened? Did he get away?” Cisco is in his ear again.

“He can teleport himself. He can teleport me. He can turn into water…I mean, there’s nothing this guy can’t do!”

“We’ll figure something out.” There is a pause, and Barry remembers that Cisco could hear the whole thing.

Because he is, after all, Cisco Ramon, he can’t stop himself from blurting, “Dude, that guy’s really into you. He wants it bad. Like, he wants it really, reeeeeally bad.”

“C’mon, Cisco,” Barry groans.

“My bad.”

Internally, in a hidden part of himself, Barry feels a growing sense of elation. It’s like he’s been charmed by a snake.

He tamps it down. He will hold the strange feeling at bay. He will do his job, protect the citizens of Central City, at all costs.

_Until next time, Malachai Parker._


End file.
